


Show Me Yours

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, aka my brand lol, sorta friends to lovers sorta fwb lol who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: “Please,” Mike scoffed, “my dick is definitely bigger than yours.” He honestly couldn’t believe they were having this argument, but Richie knew how to get his competitive side going (not that it was that hard to do, but Richie was especially good at it).“You wanna make a bet on that?” Richie asked, his eyebrows high on his face and a smirk on his lips.“Yeah, I would,” Mike said without thinking.“Alright,” Richie grinned, “whoever’s smaller has to suck the other off.” Mike nearly choked, his eyes wide. He waited for Richie to laugh, to brush it off, but then realized he didn’t seem like he was taking it back any time soon. He also realized that he didn’t want him to take it back, that the idea of having his dick in Richie’s mouth or Richie’s dick in his mouth were both very appealing concepts.“Okay,” he said finally, his voice high and his heart in his throat, “deal.”or the one where mike and richie have a literal dick measuring contest bc you know they would lol





	Show Me Yours

“God, this paper that I have to read is so fucking long,” Mike groaned, falling back against the wall he was sitting up against.

“Not as long as my dick,” Richie winked from where he was sitting at Mike’s desk. Mike rolled his eyes from his seat on his bed; Richie’s jokes about how bug his dick was were a constant in Mike’s life, and he didn’t like how hard he thought about them when they were made.

“How small must your dick be that you feel the need to compensate for it so much?” he asked. Richie’s eyebrows shot up, and the look of delight on his face had Mike regretting he said anything.

“You don’t believe me?” Richie grinned, and Mike hated how hot that condescension was, he hated how annoyingly charming Richie could be, that his charm worked so well on Mike.

“I’m just saying, people who actually have big dicks don’t spend all their time talking about it.”

Richie leaned on the back of the chair, smirking up at Mike with a glint in his blue eyes. “And how would you know that, Michael?” he asked tauntingly.

“Because I have a big dick,” Mike answered matter-of-factly, feeling ridiculous as the words left his mouth, “and I don’t go around mentioning it every five seconds like an insecure middle schooler.” It was true; his dick as a solid 8.5 inches, something he was proud of even though he knew it was shallow and unimportant – and also something he did nothing to get. Still, he liked the swell he got in his chest when he took off his pants and watched whoever was with him stare, loved watching their eyes widen. But he was still able to recognize that it didn’t _really_ matter, and that no one cared unless they were already trying to get into his pants anyway, so he never felt the need to bring it up.

“Maybe you should,” Richie smirked, “might get you laid more.” Mike rolled his eyes again, but he knew his cheeks were pink.

“Doesn’t seem like it’s working for you,” he shot back. Richie chuckled.

“Oh, it works just fine.”

“You do realize that no one cares how big your dick is, right?”

“You seem to care.”

“You don’t really give me any other choice.”

“Mikey, you wound me,” Richie swooned. “I care how big _your_ dick is. Isn’t that what friends are for?”

“I really don’t think it is,” Mike said, failing to suppress his giggle.

“You know, you’re a little defensive right now, Wheelbarrow,” Richie teased. “Insecure about something? You don’t have to get all pissy with me just because I have a bigger dick than you.”

“Please,” Mike scoffed, “my dick is definitely bigger than yours.” He honestly couldn’t believe they were having this argument, but Richie knew how to get his competitive side going (not that it was that hard to do, but Richie was especially good at it).

“You wanna make a bet on that?” Richie asked, his eyebrows high on his face and a smirk on his lips.

“Yeah, I would,” Mike said without thinking.

“Alright,” Richie grinned, “whoever’s smaller has to suck the other off.” Mike nearly choked, his eyes wide. He waited for Richie to laugh, to brush it off, but then realized he didn’t seem like he was taking it back any time soon. He also realized that he didn’t want him to take it back, that the idea of having his dick in Richie’s mouth or Richie’s dick in his mouth were both very appealing concepts.

“Okay,” he said finally, his voice high and his heart in his throat, “deal.”

Richie seemed surprised but very pleased with his answer. “Seriously?” he said, and Mike didn’t really know what to do with the excitement in his voice.

“Sure,” he shrugged, “I’m not gonna turn down a free blow job.” Richie chuckled and ambled over to the bed. Mike slid off of it, and as soon as he had his feet on the floor Richie had his hands resting on either side of him, looming over him with his five inch height advantage. Mike took a deep, shaky breath; Richie’s face was very close to his, his eyes searching his face, his curls hanging down around the frames of his glasses. Mike blushed as Richie’s eyes fell to his crotch.

“You already hard, angel?” he smirked. “Does thinking about sucking my cock really turn you on that easily?” Mike had to suppress a moan at that – because yeah, it really did, and the pet name was doing anything to make it go away.

“Thinking about getting my dick sucked,” he corrected.

“By me,” Richie grinned. Mike bit his lips – no point hiding it, right?

“Yeah.”

Richie breathed in sharply, his eyes widening for a moment. “ _Fuck_ , Wheeler,” he moaned, gripping Mike’s hips and rolling his own into them. Mike’s head fell back as he moaned, and Richie took the opportunity to press harsh kisses to his neck. Mike’s head swam as he felt Richie’s cock against his own; he was hard too.

“Well, shit, Richie,” Mike mocked, his breath uneven, “does thinking about sucking my cock really turn you on that easily?”

“Maybe it does,” he said playfully before bringing his lips to Mike’s. Mike eagerly returned it, sighing as he wove his fingers through Richie’s curls. He gasped when Richie’s hands began undoing his belt, but he quickly recovered and started undoing Richie’s as well. “Moment of truth,” Richie grinned against Mike’s lips. They looked each other in the eye for a moment, confirming before tugging one another’s jeans and boxers down.

Mike’s eyes widened as he looked down. So. Richie hadn’t been lying. “Shit,” Mike breathed.

“I’m no liar, baby,” Richie grinned. “But it looks like you’re not either. I gotta say, I’m honestly impressed you don’t brag about that more.” The fact that Richie’s eyes were unabashedly trained on Mike’s flushed and leaking cock had his skin prickling with heat all over. His hands were so close, yet he kept them to himself – they both did. Mike shifted slightly, his cock just barely brushing against Richie’s. He gasped, trying to remind himself that they were just seeing whose dick was bigger. But it was hard to tell without really looking, and Mike’s mind was swimming too much for him to really concentrate on that. “Hard to even say who’s bigger, honestly,” Richie said, gripping both of their cocks in one of his hands. His hands were unquestionably bigger than Mike’s, that he could admit (and openly admire, his cock leaking precome all over Richie’s fingers). “Think I’ve got you beat though,” he grinned.

“No way.” Mike shook his head, trying to clear his mind as he looked down. However, when he saw them lined up next to each other, he realized Richie was right – he was only about a half inch bigger, but he was still bigger. “Fuck,” he groaned, both from the defeat and the way Richie twisted his wrist and tightened his grip slightly before stepping away.

“You wanna do this on your knees or on the bed?” Richie smirked. Mike didn’t say anything, just looked at him with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open, hands gripping the bed behind him. Richie must’ve misinterpreted this reaction, as he quickly dropped his cocky demeanor and stepped forward to assure Mike, “Hey, I’m totally joking. You know that if you don’t want to you don’t actually have to-”

Mike tore his own shirt off, grabbed Richie’s face, and pulled him into a bruising kiss, spinning them around so that Richie was the one pressed up against the bed. He trailed kisses down Richie’s throat, sucking harsh, deep purple marks into his practically white skin. “I want to,” he said in Richie’s ear as he tugged at his shirt. Richie helped him take it off, making his hair even more wild and knocking his glasses askew. He righted them as Mike dropped to his knees, batting his eyes up at him as he teasingly licked the tip of Richie’s flushed cock.

“Fuck,” Richie muttered, caressing Mike’s hair. Mike loved how big his hands were on his head, loved how small his own hand looked in comparison as it gripped Richie’s cock, stroking it as Mike sucked one of Richie’s balls gently into his mouth. Richie’s head fell back, his fingers weaving into Mike’s hair but still not gripping it, just settling themselves. Mike intended to change that.

He took Richie’s cock in his mouth, not letting his lips past the head as he sucked on it gently, swirling his tongue around it slowly. “Fuckin’ tease,” Richie grumbled.

“You want me to go deeper?” Mike asked, his eyes wide and innocent.

“Fuck yes,” Richie encouraged.

Mike smirked. “Make me.” Richie’s eyes widened at that, but the soon became hooded again as a pleased and cocky smirk spread across his face.

“You really mean that?” he asked, his fingers finally tightening in Mike’s hair while his other hand gripped the base of his cock. Mike looked back up with him with pure, open, wanton lust.

“Use me.”

Richie didn’t need to be told again. He slid his cock past Mike’s lips swiftly, nearly choking him with his first thrust. Mike wrapped his lips around him, hollowing his cheeks as Richie dragged his cock slowly in and out of his mouth. He pressed his cock in deep, making Mike gag. Mike kept his hands in his lap, resisting the urge to touch himself. He made eye contact with Richie whenever he could, loving that his pupils were blown that wide for him, that when he licked his lips it was because of _him_. “Fuck, you take my cock so good, baby,” Richie praised, keeping up the slow but hard thrusts. “You look so fucking good on your knees.” Mike whimpered at his words, his hands curling into fists so that he wouldn’t touch himself. “You like when I fuck your face, don’t you?” Mike nodded as best he could. Richie chuckled, the condescension going straight to Mike’s cock. “God, you’re even more of a desperate slut than I pictured.” Mike’s cheeks flared at that, but Richie shoved his cock down his throat before Mike could say anything – and he had to admit, he loved the way Richie was treating him. “You want me to really fuck your throat, baby?” Richie asked. Mike moaned his assent, looking up at Richie pleadingly. Richie pulled Mike off his cock, making the latter whine in indignation.

“What do you say?” Richie taunted, tracing Mike’s spit slick lips with the head of his cock.

“Put your fucking cock back in my mouth,” Mike pouted. He gasped when Richie slapped his cheek with his cock.

“That’s not it, baby. Try again.”

“Now,” Mike demanded petulantly, opening his mouth and trying to wrap his lips around Richie’s cock again.

“That’s not what good boys say,” Richie tutted, pulling Mike’s head back by his hair and using his cock to smack Mike’s other cheek. Mike glared up at him, the dirty, dulled pain and the degradation making his cock twitch. Richie was clearly enjoying himself as he teased Mike, dragging his cock across his lips but not letting him taste it.

“ _Please_ fuck my face,” Mike finally relented, his desire to feel Richie down his throat becoming overwhelming.

“Good boy,” Richie grinned in amusement before grabbing Mike’s head with both hands and forcing his cock down Mike’s throat again. Mike could barely even get his moan out as Richie started up with a brutal pace, fucking Mike’s mouth like his life depended on it. The sounds quickly became wet and obscene, saliva and precome dripping down Mike’s chin and chest. He loved how dirty he felt, loved how thick Richie’s cock was as it pounded down his throat, stretching it out. He loved the tears that flowed down his cheeks, loved the way his body went pliant as Richie used it for his own pleasure. Mike worried for a moment that he might come untouched just from Richie fucking his throat like that. Richie pulled out again, letting Mike catch his breath – something he had to gasp in order to do. “You want my come, baby?” he asked, spreading the precome that was already running down Mike’s chin around with the head of his cock.

“Please,” Mike rasped, his voice rough as he nodded eagerly.

“Tell me where you want it.”

 _Fucking all over me_ , Mike wanted to say, imagining all the places Richie could cover him in or fill him up with his come. “On my face,” Mike decided. “Then I want you to wipe it up with your fingers and feed it to me.”

“Yeah?” Richie asked in wonder. He grabbed Mike’s jaw, holding it open as he ran his fingertips over Mike’s lips before sliding two fingers into his mouth. “You wanna suck my come off my fingers, baby? Want me to cover you in it?” Richie moaned around Richie’s fingers as he nodded. “Fuck, you’re gonna look even prettier with my come all over your face,” he said as he replaced his fingers with his cock. Mike sighed happily around it, grateful to have the taste and weight back on his tongue. “Gonna get some in your hair and let some drip down your chest, gonna fucking cover you in it. How does that sound, baby?” But he was fucking Mike’s face too hard and deep for Mike to answer. “I think you’d like that, you little slut. How long have you wanted that, sweetheart?” Mike could only look up at him, but he imagined his eyes said it all: _a long fucking time_. “Show me how you touch yourself when you think about that.” Mike obediently, though hesitantly gripped his cock. He stroked it slowly, not wanting to make himself come before Richie did. “Come on, baby, I know you can go faster than that.” Mike tried to shake his head, whining in protest. “What’s that, baby?” Richie asked as he slid his cock out of Mike’s mouth.

“Don’t wanna come yet,” Mike explained, gripping the base of his cock.

“Oh, angel, I didn’t say anything about you coming,” Richie laughed. “Just a few strokes baby, that’s all I wanna see.” Mike obliged him, gripping his cock tight and giving it a few strokes before stopping, the heat already pooling in his stomach. “Damn, you really like sucking cock, don’t you?” Richie teased. “You let any boy who wants to fuck your throat like this?”

“ _No_ ,” Mike answered pointedly, glaring up at Richie and crossing his arms.

“So it’s just me then?” Richie shot back. “It’s just sucking my cock that gets you so hard?”

Mike considered denying that was well, but he really wanted Richie to just come on his face already, so after a moment he nodded coyly, keeping his head ducked down. Richie forced his chin up, bending down to kiss him briefly, roughly, before guiding his cock back into Mike’s mouth.

“That’s right,” he said, picking up a steady pace. Mike gently massaged his balls as he did so, making Richie throw his head back and moan. “God, you’re so good for me, all for me,” he praised. Mike could feel him getting closer, could feel his thrusts becoming sloppier. Mike ran his tongue along Richie’s cock as he fucked his mouth, making them both moan. “Fuck, baby, ‘m coming,” Richie warned. He pulled his cock out of Mike’s mouth and stroked it desperately over his face. Mike’s tilted his head back and stuck his tongue out eagerly. He closed his eyes as Richie came on his face, his moans making Mike painfully hard. As promised, some of Richie’s come dripped onto Mike’s chest and got in his hair, but most of it covered his face in streaks; he loved how filthy it was, how absolutely covered in Richie’s come he was. _Richie’s_ , he thought, surprised by how amazing that thought felt. He let his eyes flutter open as he felt Richie swipe his thumb over his cheekbone. He swallowed the come that was already on his tongue before wrapping his lips around Richie’s fingers, savoring the taste of his come and the feeling of his fingers in his mouth. “So good baby,” Richie moaned, his glasses nearly falling off his face as he watched Mike hungrily suck the come off his fingers again and again. Richie spread some of it over Mike’s lips like a gloss, grinning as Mike eagerly licked it off. “God damn, you’re beautiful.” That made Mike flush all over in a new way. “Come here,” Richie said, pulling Mike up off the ground. Mike leaned into Richie’s body, their bare chests pressed together as they kissed each other lazily.

“Best bet I’ve ever lost,” Mike grinned, making Richie chuckle.

“You know, as much as I love winning, I really wanna suck your cock right now. You want me to do that?” he nearly purred, gripping Mike’s hard cock and backing Mike up until he was pressed against the desk. Mike nodded, his breath suddenly short. Richie dropped to his knees then, gripping Mike’s cock again and stroking it. His long fingers looked fucking amazing wrapped around Mike’s shaft. Mike gripped the desk for support, his knees nearly buckling as Richie took him in his mouth.

His mouth was wet and warm, and his tongue grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves under the head of Mike’s cock, making him whimper in pleasure. Richie pulled off as soon as Mike covered his mouth. “I wanna hear you,” he said, stroking Mike slowly. “I wanna hear all the pretty little noises that you make for me, got it?” The thought of moaning openly intimidated Mike a bit – he could get _loud_ – but he nodded, trusting Richie and wanting to please him. Richie got back to work then, rubbing circles into Mike’s perineum as he ran his tongue across the bottom of his cock. Mike’s toes curled as Richie cradled his balls and suckled on the head of his cock. He almost screamed when Richie suddenly deepthroated him, swallowing around Mike’s cock as it hit the back of his throat. Pleasure flooded through him, pulsing in his lower abdomen and spreading through his body, warmth and electricity caressing every nerve he had. Mike’s hips thrust forward as he moaned again, chasing the sensation. Richie pulled off with a smirk, stroking Mike’s now dripping wet cock. Richie’s own lips were just as slick. “That’s it,” he encouraged, “you sound so fucking pretty when you moan like that.”

“More,” Mike whined, thrusting his hips forward.

“You like my mouth, baby?” Richie asked, taunting laughter sparkling in his eyes.

“Feels so good,” Mike nodded.

“Good,” Richie said, giving Mike’s tip a kiss, “wanna make you feel so good. Wanna take you apart.” Mike moaned at that, his eyes fluttering closed as Richie wrapped his lips around him again. He bobbed his head now, going at a pace that drove Mike crazy. Mike rocked his hips forward desperately, his hands still gripping the desk for support. His legs began to shake as Richie hollowed his cheeks, the tight suction making Mike cry out in pleasure. Richie pulled off for a moment to get two of his own fingers wet. Mike watched intently, too caught up in how hot it was to even process why he was doing it until his mouth was on his cock again, the wet pads of two of his fingers circling around Mike’s hole. Mike gasped sharply, letting out a low groan as Richie pressed one finger inside of him. He only went to the first knuckle, but the way he circled it around inside of him felt amazing.

“Fuck yes,” Mike moaned as Richie pumped shallowly in and out of him while also sucking on the sensitive head of his cock. Richie took Mike all the way down his throat, gagging as he pressed his face into Mike’s lower stomach. He pulled off after a few moments, grinning wildly up at Mike, who was struggling to stay standing.

“Fucking love seeing you like this,” Richie said, “all fucked out for me and you haven’t even come yet.”

“So good,” Mike managed to whine. “Fuck, make me come.”

“Oh, you wanna come?” Richie asked, kissing and licking and teasing Mike’s cock. Mike nodded desperately, not even caring that his hair fell in his face as he did so. “Gonna make you come so fucking hard for me, sweetheart.” And with that Richie was sucking him off in earnest, his head bobbing as he ran his tongue all over Mike’s cock. Mike let out a cry that was a mix between a moan and a shout as Richie slid his finger all the way inside of him and curled it. His whole body was shaking with the effort of keeping upright as Richie sucked his cock just right. He could feel the pleasure building inside of him, getting ready to snap.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered, thrusting his hips into Richie’s mouth. “Holy fucking- I’m coming,” he warned breathlessly. He stilled as he did so, gasping and moaning as he came in Richie’s mouth. He slumped back against the desk as soon as he was finished, struggling to catch his breath or open his eyes. He felt Richie pull off and out of him, and he shivered at the sensation. Then Richie’s lips were on his, and his own come was spilling onto his tongue. Mike moaned, his fingers gripping onto Richie’s curls as he kissed him back eagerly. They kept kissing long after they had both swallowed, the taste of his come breaking to a taste that was just pure Richie. Richie held him close, cradling his head, and Mike happily buried his face in Richie’s neck as he caught his bearings.

He stiffened for a moment as his mind cleared, not really sure where this left them. But Richie was stroking his hair, still had him wrapped in his arms, and because of this Mike let himself press soft kisses to the smooth, warm skin of Richie’s neck. He breathed deeply, taking in the smell of Richie, of himself, of what they had just done together.

Looking down, Mike realized that they both still had their pants around their ankles. This made him giggle, breaking the silent spell. Richie followed his eyes and chuckled as well. “Guess we were in a hurry,” he mused. Mike grinned up at him and kissed him again, because even though he was scared of Richie’s reaction, he wanted to. Richie seemed a little surprised at first, but he quickly melted into it. Mike shucked his jeans fully off, but broke away to pull his boxers back up.

“I’m gonna pass out for a little,” he said, practically collapsing onto his bed in his spent state. “You in?” he asked, making room for Richie on the bed. Richie shot him a lazy grin as he stepped out of both his jeans and boxers.

“Only if I get to stay commando,” he said, nearly crashing into Mike as he flopped himself onto the bed. “And I get to be the little spoon,” he added, wriggling his hips up against Mike’s. Mike laughed and playfully shoved him before pulling him close, Richie’s back flush against Mike’s chest.

“You know, I think I’ll be okay with that,” he grinned, still smiling as he pressed a kiss to the back of Richie’s neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @bi-beverie, please come talk to me about wheelzier i'm so deprived lol


End file.
